


Ночь за луной вдогонку

by siyalater



Series: Дикая Охота [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyalater/pseuds/siyalater
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь думали, почему вы слышали об оборотнях, но никогда их не видели? Хотите узнать, куда фэйри уходят после смерти и почему не у всех русалок есть хвосты?У Несси Мун был прекрасная простая жизнь с ее парнем, Барри. Но ей всегда казалось, что она способна на что-то большее. Однажды Барри оставил её, не сказав ни слова, а когда вернулся - всё вокруг них изменилось. Оружие в их доме, давно потерянные друзья Барри, паранойя и кровь. Всё это связывает лишь одна простая вещь - убийство.





	1. Пролог

_Иногда случайное вовсе не случайно,_

_Иногда всё странное можно объяснить._

_И человека каждого можно так нечаянно,_

_И вовсе неожиданно взять, и полюбить._

 

 

Весна. Весь мир будто получил глоток свежего воздуха, раскрываясь, как цветок вишни. Листья за окном нежно шумели, напевая музыку утреннего ветра; велосипедный звонок мальчишки, что живёт выше по улице, радостно отзывался, несмотря на хмурую погоду и столь раннее время. Мыльная вода струйками стекала по подбородку Несси, капая прямо на крышу пристройки, что находилась на первом этаже. Она окунает лицо прямо в миску с ледяной водой, отчасти чтобы смыть мыло, но так же и чтобы проснуться.

Жить было бы гораздо легче, если бы она снимала квартиру, а не комнату знакомых её дяди. Вчера вечером их сын привёл кого-то, и эта загадочная персона заняла ванную, которая, к сожалению, была у Несси с этим парнем одна на двоих. Так что налитая холодная вода (предназначенная для полива цветов) в миску для хлопьев, что была доставлена с самими продуктом под самую дверь девушки в качестве извинения, вполне подходила. Выплеснув мыльную воду прямо в окно и сполоснув миску чистой, Несси проковыляла до стола и насыпала себе хлопьев.

Этот понедельник обещал быть таким же скучным, как и предыдущие пять. Однако после вчерашнего похода к врачу девушка решила, что ей не к чему оставаться дома ещё такое нелепое количество времени. Упросив Адриана, который и был тем самым сыном хозяев жилья, раздобыть костыли, она была серьёзно настроена на посещение колледжа. Устав сидеть в четырёх стенах и жевать стряпню парня, Несси так воодушевилась идеей, наконец, выбраться из дома, что без проблем встала рано утром, сама собралась, подхватила костыли из комнаты Адриана (чуть не застав при этом его в душе с тем самым кем-то) и направилась вперёд к приключениям.

Погода была на удивление хороша, дул весенний ветер, разнося запал булочек, которые выпекала их соседка, по всей улице. Несси взглянула на своё отражение в припаркованной машине: не смотря на то, что её фиолетовые волосы были растрёпанными из-за ветра, на костылях выглядела она весьма прозаично. Обычно дорога до колледжа занимала минут десять. Если уж очень постараться, можно было дойти туда за пятнадцать, но сегодня девушка поняла, что дорога займёт куда больше времени. На костылях передвигаться оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем ей показалось дома.

Немного отойдя от дома, Несси, как и всегда, стала замечать других студентов, бредущих в одну с ней сторону. Ох, студенты, это такой интересный и уникальный народ: готовы не спать сутками, веселясь или усердно пыхтя над уроками, а затем дремать буквально на ходу. Одна из таких студенток как раз собиралась переходить дорогу, переживать было не о чём, ведь в такую рань сама страшная авария могла произойти с участием, разве что, велосипеда и чьего-то портфеля. Несси наслаждалась пением птиц, медленно перебирая своими ногами и кое-как переставляя костыли, начиная к ним привыкать. Весьма приятный парень с белоснежными волосами обогнал её, поздоровался, и полетел дальше, что-то бормоча себе под нос. На его руке девушка заметила татуировку дракона, точно такую же, как на руке того, кто был сегодня в душе с Адрианом. Хмыкнув, она откинула волосы назад и продолжила свой путь, думая о том, что сегодня вечером ей придётся выслушать лекцию об уважении личного пространства.

Общую идиллию этого весеннего дня нарушил рёв автомобиля. Из-за угла показался большой чёрный внедорожник с тонированными стёклами, какие обычно показывают в фильмах. Скрепя тормозами, она еле не врезался в припаркованный грузовичок того милого парня, который переехал на их улицу месяц назад и днём разъезжал на велосипеде, развозя пиццу. Автомобиль нёсся на скорости, раза в четыре превышающей норму, как назло, прямо навстречу той, сонно переходящей дорогу девушке. Водитель надавил на гудок, изо всех сил выворачивая руль. Парень с татуировкой дракона вовремя дёрнул девушку обратно на тротуар; машина пронеслась там, где она стояла, двумя секундами позже.

Несси вздохнула с облегчением, однако эта богатая машина оставила неприятный осадок на её душе. Она живёт тут на протяжении восьми месяцев, и ни разу не наблюдала ничего подобного. Ту девушку на самом деле чуть не сбили. Машина неслась на огромной скорости по такой узкой улице, и в такое время. Не было известно ни кто за рулём, ни зачем ему понадобилось так лететь, однако если бы авария всё-таки произошла, причина была бы столь неважной…

Когда светофор снова показал зелёный, Несси с некой осторожностью начала пересекать дорогу, борясь с желанием обернуться в сторону мини-маркета, что оставался позади; ей отчего-то ужасно хотелось есть. Девушка с особой любовью посмотрела на великолепное здание своего колледжа: оно всегда в какой-то степени завораживало Несси, было в нём что-то такое таинственное и великое. На самом деле ничего выдающегося в этом корпусе не было. Но, когда привязываешься, то начинаешь воспринимать вещи абсолютно по-другому. Такой себе магический реализм. Притормозив, чтобы как следует рассмотреть сегодняшний вид, девушка ловко переставила один из костылей, как вдруг почувствовала удар в спину.

В мире существует масса грациозных людей. Также существует те, кто очень быстро реагируют, или хорошо держат равновесие. Есть смышлёные, кто знают, как удачно упасть или вовсе устоять на ногах. Упав в лужу, Несси думала, что уж точно не относится ни к кому из них. Её сумка отлетела на пару метров в сторону, вместе с костылём, вторым же девушка ударила саму себя по той ноге, что была в гипсе. Она посмотрела на свои коричневые штаны, по которым медленно распространялась вода, замшевые полуботинки постигла та же участь; полная злости, Несси желала расплаты. Она развернула голову, чтобы увидеть, кто же стал причиной такого прекрасного первого дня после выздоровления.

В паре шагов от неё, весьма грациозно и даже в какой-то степени непринуждённо разлёгся парень, в котором Несси узнала студента с факультета философии. У него были волосы пшеничного цвета, что показалось ей довольно привлекательным. Сумка почтальон, в отличии сумки самой девушки, мирно продолжала висеть на плече у парня, а коричневая куртка была в абсолютном порядке. Чего не скажешь о самой Несси. Она села в лужу в самом прямом смысле этого слова, нога ужасно болела, вероятно, придётся ехать к врачу, не удивительно, если она сломала её во второй раз. Все вещи покоились во второй луже, так же впитывая воду.

Медленно моргнув, парень вскочил на ноги с какой-то издевательской грациозностью. Он поправил чёлку лёгким движением руки, за которым скорее крылась неловкость, чем желание привести себя в порядок.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, подходя к Несси. — Согласен, вопрос глупый. — добавил он и улыбнулся, подавая руку.

Именно в этот момент Несси Мун осознала, насколько этот парень был красив. Назвать его просто симпатичным или, скажем, привлекательным, было бы явным приуменьшением. Не смотря на то, что девушка не особо интересовалась парнями, а скорее старалась сосредоточиться на себе и учёбе, не обратить внимания на такого красавца было бы просто невозможным. Его лицо имело форму больше напоминающую круг, чем овал, а карие глаза словно светились от счастья, что было абсолютно бессмысленно и глупо.

Взявшись за предложенную руку, девушка попыталась встать, но потерпела неудачу — в ноге разожглась нешуточная боль. Не удержавшись, Несси почти рухнула обратно в лужу, при этом имея серьёзные намерения утянуть этого загадочного парня за собой. Но тот оказался на редкость ловким и достаточно сильным. Со скоростью, присущей какому-нибудь супергерою, он схватил её за запястье, а затем ловким движением, за которым Несси и проследить толком не успела, подхватил её на руки.

Не успев и вскрикнуть от неожиданности, Несси оказалась в положении, которое весьма подошло бы для какого-нибудь фильма о любви, где начала бы играть романтическая музыка, пошёл бы дождь, и между главными героями навсегда появилась бы невидимая связь. Неизвестно, то ли Вселенная в тот день была в хорошем расположении, то ли девушка и вправду была в самом обычном фильме, но парень посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся, старательно пытаясь держать их лица на почтительном расстоянии.

— Меня зовут Барри.

— Очень приятно, Несси. — ответила она.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Они смотрели в глаза друг друга, улыбаясь. Несси даже показалось, что нога больше не болит, а в её ботинках не хлюпает вода. Она была готова поклясться, что–то щёлкнуло у неё в голове и в груди. Странное чувство овладело ею, желание пододвинуться чуть ближе…

Ни с того ни с чего, Несси громко чихнула.

От удивления Барри покачнулся, но не упал, удержав девушку на руках. Его сумка слегка покачнулась по инерции, больно ударив того по бедру. Но парень ничего не почувствовал. Он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках скамьи, будто оказался на территории этого учебного заведения впервые. Найдя одну, он быстро сократил расстояние и усадил туда Несси. После этого, не дав шокированной пострадавшей сказать и слова, он, словно кошка, скользнул в сторону, чтобы подобрать её сумку и костыли.

Отойдя от шока и забыв об абсолютно неудобном положении, тело Несси вспомнило про очевидную травму. Она почувствовала резкую боль вновь, думая, что в это раз она была даже сильнее. Схватившись за ногу, девушка зажмурилась, пожелав, чтобы всё сейчас же закончилось. Но, увы, Вселенная была занята уже чем-то другим, потому как ничего ровным счётом не изменилось.

— Барри, — сказала она, вкладывая все оставшиеся силы в разборчивую речь, чувствуя, как от боли теряет сознание. — Кажется, мне надо в больницу.

***

В своей жизни Несси доводилось падать в обморок. Обычно она приходила в себя вполне спокойно и в мирной обстановке. Медленно разлепляя глаза и вслушиваясь в голос родного человека.

Удар по ноге прошёлся, словно разрядом молнии по телу девушки, она широко раскрыла глаза, приподняв верхний пояс.

Теперь Несси была точно уверена, что Вселенной на неё наплевать. Ведь будь это не так, сейчас перед ней не было бы весёлого лица Адриана, улыбающегося своей озорной улыбкой, на фоне унылой больничной палаты. Он поправил свои ярко-оранжевые волосы, которые, по мнению самой Несси, и так всегда находились в идеальном порядке.

— И как оно, быть дамой в беде? — спросил он, играя бровями. Девушка ответила Адриану недоумённым взглядом. — Я тебя умоляю, — протянул он, закатывая глаза. — Тебя в больницу, абсолютно без сознания притащил на руках накачанный красавчик. Который, между прочим, сейчас маячит перед глазами остальных за дверью. Мне даже страшно представить, как у него ноги не отвалились, так по коридору круги наматывать. Как хомяк, честное слово!

Отведя одну руку назад, не обращая внимания на явный дискомфорт, Несси попыталась принять непринуждённую позу. Ею овладела беспричинно подступившая паника.

— Почему бы тебе не забрать его себе, раз он такой классный?! — ляпнула она.

Пожав плечами, Адриан встал со стула так тихо, как только был способен и подошёл к двери. Не мешкая более, он схватился за ручку и рывком отворил дверь в палату. Потеряв такую важную точку опоры, прямо лицом вниз полетел стоящий за дверью до этой секунды Барри.

Несси удивлённо вскинула брови, не в силах побороть шок от увиденного. Парень даже руки перед собой выставить не успел, упал прямо лицом на пол, покрытый холодной плиткой. Немного придя в себя, он приподнялся на руках, чтобы взглянуть на девушку. Барри разбил себе губу.

— Развлекайтесь, натуральчики мои. — прощебетал Адриан, всплеснув руками, словно какая-нибудь принцесса и удалился, закрывая за собой дверь.

В полной тишине было слышно, как противно тикают настенные часы, отмеряя секунды, которые эти двое проводили в полном молчании. Слегка поразмыслив, Барри всё-таки поднялся с пола. Даже не пошатнувшись, он всё так же грациозно подошёл к кровати и присел туда, где пару минут назад сидел Адриан. Несси не верилось, что этот самый человек двадцать секунд назад упал лицом вниз. По его губе текла кровь, ещё немного и струя достигнет подбородка. На пол упала первая капля, тихое «плюх» пролетело по палате; часы одобрительно продолжали тикать.

— Привет, — сказал Барри, упираясь руками в колени, будто стараясь сдержать себя от чего-то.

— У тебя кровь, — ответила Несси, потянувшись к его лицу. Она дотронулась до губы парня в том месте, где она и кровила. Парень даже не шелохнулся. Его лицо было тёплым и на удивление идеально гладким.

Отдёрнув руку, Несси мысленно упрекнула себя, о чём это она таком думала. Она взяла со столика возле свой кровати бумажную салфетку, и протянула её Барри. Тот аккуратно взял её, не соприкасаясь пальцами к пальцам девушки, и приложил салфетку к губе, предварительно сложив её в пару раз. Несси сразу увидела, как кровь начала проступать на фоне белоснежного полотна, но ничего не сказала.

— Как ты? — спросил Барри, переворачивая салфетку так, чтобы не дать крови снова течь по подбородку.

— Жива, спасибо, что спросил. — ответила она, пожав плечами, будто ничего и не произошло. — И за то, что принёс меня сюда. — на секунду девушка задумалась, переведя взгляд на окно. — Кстати, а где это мы?

Улыбнувшись, Барри взял другую салфетку.

— В больнице, где же ещё. — ответил он, полностью скопировав пожимание плечами девушки. — Я позвонил последнему человеку в списке твоих звонков, — сказал он, нервно постукивая ногой по стулу. — Адриан примчался сюда даже раньше нас, он очень переживал.

Несси прыснула.

— Да, именно поэтому первое, что он сделал — от всей души шарахнул меня по ноге. — заметила она. Барри засмеялся.

— Так и сделал?

Девушка молча кивнула, не переставая улыбаться. А вот её спаситель уже не мог сдерживать смеха, он смеялся, а кровь продолжала стекать по его лицу. Его звонкий смех оказался не только красивым, но ещё и заразительным. Не в силах сопротивляться, Несси тоже засмеялась.

— Хорошо, что я никому не говорила, что собираюсь сегодня начать посещать занятия, — заметила она, сквозь смех. — Иначе опять шуму навела бы…

Смех Барри резко прекратился, а сам он сильно побледнел, почти сливаясь с белой стеной.

— Я пропустил лекцию Санчоса, — прошептал он, уставившись в пустоту, странным образом обхватив голову руками. — Я труп…

Слегка подвинувшись, Несси легонько коснулась его руки:

— Можешь рассказать ему, как героически спас мне жизнь. — предложила она, подмигнув.

— Но ты просто ногу сломала.

— А это ему знать не обязательно, — весело ответила Несси.


	2. Глава первая: «Чем дальше в лес, тем больше косте… то есть дров»

Все мы, наши предпочтения, характер и взгляды на жизнь основаны на нашем прошлом. Оно есть у каждого человека. Только у кого-то прошлое светлое и доброе, как коробка с котятами, а у кого-то тёмное и страшное, как подземелье в фильме ужасов. И ты, конечно, можешь попробовать угадать, смотря на нынешнюю версию человека, что же случилось с ним за годы его жизни. И, возможно, даже окажешься в чём-то прав. Но иногда люди так стильно пытаются забыть своё прошлое и уничтожить его последствия, что ты ни за что не можешь узнать, что же скрывается за этой улыбкой…

Несси считала Барри, своего парня, самым лучшем человеком на всём белом свете. Она влюбилась в него в тот самый день, когда во второй раз сломала ногу. Возможно, у Вселенной всё же имелись какие-то планы на её будущее, и, признаться, довольно неплохие. Счастье, наконец, коснулось и её, наполняя жизнь смыслом и радостью.

Спустя месяц пара решила съехаться. Это, само собой, очень расстроило Адриана, но зато обрадовало его парня. Сама Несси тоже несказанно была рада такому развитию событий, жить в одной небольшой квартирке с любимым человеком казалось пределом мечтаний, которые сейчас сбывались у неё на глазах.

Она быстро полюбила эту квартиру, вместе с Барри наполняя её новыми совместными воспоминаниями. Несси любила эту кухню, где её парень так ловко управлялся ножами и сковородками, производя на свет настоящие кулинарные шедевры из смехотворно простых наборов продуктов. Ей очень нравился аккуратный балкончик, на котором Барри выращивал цветы и разные травы, и насвистывал неизвестную, но очень приятную ей мелодию, каждый раз, как поливал их. Ни за что она бы не забыла про маленькую синюю вазу, которую он подарил ей на вторую неделю, и которую они впервые разбили в тот же вечер.

Каждый осколок этой вазы каждый раз выглядел загадочным и полноценным сам по себе, но они всё продолжали склеивать их в одну маленькую вазу. Как и эти осколки Несси и Барри были хороши сами по себе, но вместе они сливались в одно единое прекрасное целое. И она была абсолютно уверена, что ничто не сможет уже их расколоть.

— Детка, если я сейчас же не получу масло обратно, то ты будешь голодать! — послышалось с кухни. Несси лежала на диване, с головой уйдя в какой-то конспект, абсолютно не обращая внимания на окружающий её мир. Сегодня была очередь Барри готовить ужин, и она абсолютно не собиралась ничего делать, было важно успеть подготовиться к экзаменам, иначе ей грозил неуд.

Сильные руки неожиданно подняли её над диваном; она увидела сердитый взгляд парня.

— Несс, — серьёзно спросил он, — Куда ты дела моё оливковое масло?

Девушка швырнула конспект на пол, обхватила Барри руками и быстро поцеловала.

— Если бы я знала, то обязательно сказала бы.

Барри нахмурился.

— Ты опять его разбила? — девушка покачала головой. — Вылила за то, что я опозорил тебя на той неделе в колледже? — Несси хихикнула, но опять отрицательно замотала головой. — А если я его заслужу?

Положив девушку обратно на диван, он тут же поцеловал её, устраиваясь рядом. Секундой позже, розовый фартук с надписью «Убийца сельдереев» полетел к конспекту, как и чёрная футболка.

Запись крика одногруппников, что была в шутку поставлена на звонок телефона Барри, сотрясла дом. Парень оторвался от Несси и посмотрел на стол, где разорялся телефон.

— Мы потом обязательно перезвоним, — прошептала девушка, притягивая его к себе поближе и снова целуя.

Извинившись, Барри всё-таки встал и ответил на телефон, опасаясь, что это могли звонить из учебного заведения по очень важному делу. Это номер не был записан у него в телефонной книжке, но после того, как тот побывал в руках тридцати абсолютно незрелых людей, это мог быть чей угодно номер.

— Да? — ответил парень, взглядом ища свою футболку. Уже через секунду он медленно садился прямо на пол. Несси ещё ни разу не видела его таким злым и напуганным одновременно. Барри побледнел до такой степени, что вполне мог бы сойти за мертвеца, а в его глазах сверкнуло что-то недоброе.

Он сжал свою свободную руку в кулак: ногти впились в ладонь, а костяшки побелели. Девушка не могла слышать голос на другом конце провода, потому не знала, чем была вызвана такая реакция. Она приподнялась на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Откуда у вас этот номер? — дрожащим голосом спросил парень. — Неужели не ясно, что я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое?! — сорвался он на крик, ударив рукой по полу. На месте удара осталась кровь.

Человек, или несколько людей на другом конце провода что-то ответили. Парень глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Мне не интересно. Если ты хоть ещё раз позвонишь на этот номер, я тебя найду и, клянусь демонами, я убью вас всех.

Несси побелела. Почему какие-то неизвестные люди звонят её парню и что они такого говорят, что он клянётся их убить? Барри повесил трубку и запустил телефон прямо в открытое окно, было слышно, как тот ударился об асфальт и разбился.

— Всё в порядке? — дрожащим голосом спросила Несси, подбежав к парню. Она схватила его за руку и разозлилась. Он опять в порыве эмоций разбил себе костяшки, если так будет продолжаться, то ему разбивать нечего будет.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Барри. Он погладил её по волосам и улыбнулся. — Ничего серьёзного, просто кучка идиотов.

Со словами «вуаля» он извлёк из-под стола бутылку оливкового масла, которую сам туда же и поставил несколько дней назад. Поцеловав Несси в лоб, он подобрал фартук и вернулся на кухню. Послышалось шкварчание и звон тарелок. По телу девушки прошёл холод, он обняла себя руками, в надежде унять появившиеся переживания.

Они спокойно поужинали этим вечером, весело смеялись и смотрели американский футбол. Никто не звонил, в дом не ломился и угроз не посылал. Несси, наконец, совсем забыла про этот звонок. Она помыла посуду, приготовила им на завтра ланч в колледж и уснула, пока Барри был в ванной.

Девушка спала спокойно, укрываясь одеялом и обнимая подушку, вместо своего парня. Он, удостоверившись, что та не проснётся, открыл шкаф, снял фальшивую стенку, вытащил оттуда большую чёрную сумку, оделся в такую же чёрную одежду и растворился в ночи.

***

Хунг никак не мог поверить, что забыл о том, что сегодня полнолуние.

Он сидел на земле, облокотившись на большое дерево, недалеко от воды. Они договорились чётко и ясно — встретится в одиннадцать. Однако Мэйв, его девушка, всё никак не приходила. Как ни старался, но придумать причину её отсутствия Хунг не мог. У него самого ныли все кости, впридверии полночи, но при чём тут полнолуние к его девушку гарпии? Совершенно ни при чём. Он уже было думал о том, чтобы пойти помочить ноги в воде, но решил, что простуда вполне реальна, даже для оборотня.

Сегодня, на третье апреля передавали ясную погоду, но небо затянуло тучами. Луны совсем было не видно, а фонарей тут не было в принципе, так что Хунг мог видеть лишь благодаря своему сверхъестественному зрению. Он подумал о том, что мог что-нибудь и перепутать. Часы показывали без десяти двенадцать, так сильно его девушка не опаздывала никогда.

В нескольких метрах хрустнула ветка. Обладающий звериными рефлексами и скоростью оборотня Хунг вскочил на ноги и уставился на кусты. Оттуда, с поднятыми руками вышел его друг, сбивший свой запах этим ужасным одеколоном. Парень закрыл рукой нос, подавляя чих.

— Знаешь, Оскар, не будь я такой уставший, мог бы и разорвать тебя на тысячу маленьких кусочков. — заметил Хунг, садясь обратно. — И умоляю, сполоснись в реке, от тебя воняет.

Парень хмыкнул, достав из волос пару листков.

— Ты чувствуешь запах восьми футболистов. Восьми, Хунг! Они все выливают на себя литры одеколона, я чуть не задохнулся. — он принюхался, и добавил: — И две гарпии, парень и девушка. Да, без сомнения гарпии.

Хунг издал нервный смешок, продолжая закрывать пальцами нос и молясь о ветре.

— То ли я уже принюхался, то ли футболисты были после игры. — сказал он, выбросив руку вперёд, чтобы Оскар не подходил к нему ни на шаг ближе. Он словно мог чувствовать этот ужасный запах каждой клеткой своей кожи.

— Кто его знает, — ответил ему оборотень. — Шон! Тащи свой волчий зад сюда.

Из других кустов, прыгая на одной ноге, вылез парень с длинными рыжими волосами. Он пытался что-то сделать со своим ботинком и одновременно старался не потерять равновесие.

— Ты б ещё по городу ходил с табличкой «Я оборотень», — возмутился он, махнув рукой Хунгу, в знак приветствия. — Тут могут ходить люди.

Оскар театрально засмеялся, держась обеими руками за живот:

— Кто в такую темень, в полнолуние, кроме этих голубков сунется в этот неосвещённый парк? — спросил он.

— Мы? — предположил Шон, вскинув одну бровь. Тут уж нельзя было не согласиться.

Закончив со своими шнурками, он уселся рядом с Хунгом, который все ещё закрывал свой нос. Как не пытались парни заставить Оскара помыться, он всё не поддавался. «Я маскируюсь» — сказал он, залез на дерево и стал размахивать руками, как крыльями. Парни лишь покачали головами. Теперь уж этого актёра большого театра не снять с дерева, пока ему самому не надоест.

Наручные часы Хунга запищали, сообщая ребятам о том, что наступила полночь. Оскара слегка передёрнуло: у него с самоконтролем было немного хуже, чем у остальных. Единственное, что он считал несправедливым — так это то, что у Шона с этим всё было отлично. Мать вечно хвалила его, мол, какой ребёнок растёт! Может, ему удастся в люди пробиться. Ничего более нелепого Оскар в жизни не слышал.

— Это который час-то? — поинтересовался парень с дерева.

И тут Хунг за завесой из запаха футболистов уловил какой-то посторонний запах. Что-то насторожило его, даже слегка напугало. Он потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Хунга, но тот и сам почуял неладное и напрягся. Парни вскочили на ноги, и тут за их спинами послышался голос.

— Это час расплаты.

***

Этим утром Несси впервые проснулась в кровати одна. Позже, она осмотрела всю квартиру, но так и не нашла Барри. Не было ни его телефона, ни рюкзака, ни ботинок с курткой. Предметы личной гигиены и ещё кое-какие вещи всё ещё были дома, но некоторые вещи так же и отсутствовали. Она залезла в один из ящиков стола, паспорт все ещё был дома: лицо Барри Доу смотрело на неё с фотографии, будто живое. Вероятно, парень ещё вернётся. Может, он встал пораньше и решил просто не будить свою девушку? Она посмотрела на кровать.

Нет. Он не ночевал дома.

Родители, книги и многочисленные фильмы учат тебя разным жизненно необходимым вещам. А вот что делать, когда у тебя пропадает, но не пропадает парень? Несси несколько раз пыталась позвонить ему, но затем вспомнила, как вчера телефон лёгким движением руки улетел в окно.

Как найти человека без телефона в наши дни она не знала. Время неумолимо шло, и Несси ничего не оставалось, кроме как собраться и уйти на занятия. Про себя, она с надеждой заметила — Барри забрал ланч.

 За переживаниями учебный день казался ей вечностью. Каждая пара шла так неумолимо медленно, а знания путались и никак не хотели задерживаться в голове. На подсознательном уровне Несси постоянно хотелось взглянуть в окно. Ей всё казалось, что если посмотреть туда, то можно увидеть лицо Барри. Который не исчез, а здесь, рядом. Но каждый раз она видела лишь деревья, облака, машины и лица незнакомых людей.

Этот, на первый взгляд короткий день, ощущался как несколько лет. Когда закончилось последнее занятие, девушка не смогла вздохнуть с облегчением. Её гложило чувство тревоги, страх никогда не увидеть возлюбленного съедал её изнутри. Они с Барри часто встречались в библиотеке после занятий, он приходил туда первым и всегда ждал Несси. Ноги сами понесли её туда, в душе она надеялась, что когда зайдёт, то увидит его там.

С огромной надеждой она распахнула тяжёлую дверь и не нашла знакомого лица. Её крылья надежды тут же отрезала невидимая рука, у самого основания. Теперь в какой-то мере злость охватила девушку. Злость на Барри за то, что он заставляет её волноваться, за то, что разбил телефон, и теперь нет возможности связаться с ним. За то, что оставил её одну на всю ночь.

Не желая ни секунды больше находиться в этом месте, Несси вышла на улицу и направилась в сторону дома. Улицы были заполнены студентами и простыми прохожими, которые сновали туда-сюда, словно муравьи. У каждого была своя цель, невидимая дорога, по которой каждый из них двигался. И только она не знала, куда теперь лежит её дорога. Одна мысль о том, что ей придётся вернуться в пустую квартиру, наводила на девушку ужас.

Каждый шаг в сторону дома словно причинял ей нестерпимую боль. Воздух казался густым, а всё вокруг – ненастоящим. Мир ни капли не изменился от того, что Барри один раз не ночевал дома. Никого это не касалось и никак не интересовало, от чего Несси становилось только больнее. Сегодня на учёбе к ней подошли друзья парня, спрашивая, куда он запропастился.

— Не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — без тени сомнения солгала она.

А что Несси должна была сказать? Не знаю, он ушёл, пока я спала и так и не вернулся. Или, может, он бросил меня, не сказав ни слова, разбил свой телефон и скрывается где-нибудь в подворотнях?! Что она могла вообще сказать о том, чего сама не знала.

Такая чертовщина должна твориться с людьми только в сериалах и фильмах, максимум – в книгах. Но ни как не в настоящей жизни, с настоящими людьми. Неожиданно в голову Несси пришла мысль о вчерашнем звонке. Барри действительно прежде никогда так не злился. Была ли возможность того, что он пошёл разбираться с таинственным звонившим? Или, его могли забрать среди ночи, похитить, или…

Несси заставила себя остановиться. Накручивание никого ещё не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Она глубоко вдохнула, а затем выдохнула. Надо было просто дойти до дома. Добраться до двери, зайти в квартиру, закрыть её за собой и успокоиться. По крайней мере, там она сможет почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Рядом с их домом была небольшая кофейня. Несколько столиков стояли снаружи, за одним из них всегда сидели две пожилые женщины. Они жили в соседнем доме и всегда обсуждали тут последние новости. Обычно Мун не прислушивалась к их разговорам, но в этот раз её привлекло одно простое слово — «убийство». Несси навострила уши.

— Сегодня в парке, — сказала одна дама. — Такие молодые парни, не старше девятнадцати, и всем перерезали глотки.

— Я слышала, это были следы от когтей, — возразила другая. — И зубов. Поговаривают, из лесу пришло какое-то дикое животное. А бедные парни просто гуляли там ночью. Даже не мог представить, каково их матерям…

Остальную часть разговора Несси уже не услышала. Она прошла мимо, оставляя старушек позади, где их слова уже было не расслышать. Ей стало ещё более неспокойно. Где она жила никогда не случалось убийств, по крайней мере, поблизости. А тут переехала для учёбы — и на тебе. То ли маньяк, то ли дикое животное, разгуливающее по улицам города. Ни одно, ни другое не сулило ничего хорошего.

Неожиданно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Несси обернулась. Вокруг было много людей, что было понятно — день же. Но она с удивительной лёгкостью определила, где искать. С другой стороны улицы на неё смотрели трое: парень и две девушки. Одна из девушек была в громоздких черных очках и ковбойской шляпе, вторая была гораздо меньше ростом, она стояла в пол поворота и курила сигарету, лишь искоса поглядывая на девушку. Больше всего её взбудоражил парень. Одетый во всё чёрное, закрывая пол лица капюшоном. Когда Несси изучала его, парень поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на неё, в самые глаза. Мимо них прошла большая группа людей, закрывая им вид друг на друга. Когда люди прошли, троица, словно по волшебству, исчезла.

Несси грустно покачала головой. Если так будет продолжать, то никакой безопасности и спокойствия ей не видать. Она постаралась забыть всё, что только что видела. Благополучно добравшись до квартиры, она закрыла дверь на все замки, сняла обувь и упала лицом на кровать. Это был длинный день, а часы грустно тикали, отбивая три часа дня. Несси приглушённо взвывала сквозь подушку.

Обычно Мун не составляло труда отвлечься в нужный момент. Но тут никакие дела, уроки и мытье квартиры не могли помочь ей забыть тот факт, что Барри всё ещё не вернулся. Она ловила себя на том, что постоянно глядела на часы, каждый раз разочаровываясь всё больше и больше. В конце концов, у неё не осталось ни одной грязной тарелки, ни одного пыльного сантиметра, ни одного дела, в котором можно было бы спрятаться.

Когда на улице уже потемнело, было не ясно, какие же эмоции Несси испытывала. Она не могла разобраться в том спектре чувств, который сейчас задурманивал ей голову. Выйдя на балкон, девушка принялась рассматривать цветы Барри. Он любил их, как детей. Фиалки, гиацинты, розы,  и ещё куча горшков с растениями, о названии которых Несси даже не догадывалась. Но зато она знала их имена.

Барри нравилось называть растения, таким образом даря им личность. Больше всего он любил три растения: Рика – красную примулу, которую привёз с собой из своего родного города когда поступил, Джину – кустарник нежно-белых роз, которые они купили вместе при переезде и Руд, которая была бледно-жёлтым нарциссом.  Он всегда ставил их рядом, что выглядело странно, но по-своему красиво. В честь Несси он тоже назвал одну примулу, но в отличие от Рика, её примула была ярко-фиолетового цвета.

Примулы это первоцветы, потому как раз сейчас они цвели, распустив десятки цветов, окружённые зелёными листами. Несси внимательно смотрела на Рика, чувствуя, как её накрывает волной злости. Взяв горшок в руки, она подошла к перилам и спустила цветок с балкона.

Перевесившись за край, девушка внимательно всмотрелась в дорогу, чтобы увидеть, где приземлиться горшок. Но характерного звука так и не последовало. Вместо этого Несси услышала небольшой ох и хлопок. Из-за того, что фигура была в чёрной одежде, девушке не сразу удалось её заметить. Барри смотрел на неё, высоко задрав голову. В руках у него был только что пойманный горшок.

 — Я понимаю, что ты злишься на меня, — сказал он, когда, поднявшись в квартиру, аккуратно поставил цветок на место, едва заметно погладив по листочкам. – Но зачем вымещать всё это на Рике…

Несси никогда не любила скандалить. Кричать и ругаться, это абсолютно не её стихия. Зато злиться она могла, и сейчас она была абсолютно в ярости, даже не смотря на то, что Барри вернулся живым.

Она молча поставила на стол тарелку с супом, который ещё не успел остыть. Скрестив руки на груди, она спросила:

— Хочешь мне что-то рассказать?

Барри сел, опустив глаза. Он стучал пальцами по своему колену, уставившись в столешницу. Несси хотелось, чтобы он взглянул ей в глаза, но парень этого не сделал.

— Мне кажется, лучше мне оставить это при себе.

Несси не могла поверить своим ушам. Она громко прыснула, взмахнув руками.

— Если ты мне изменил, то я бы желала знать.

Слова будто холодной водой окатили Барри. Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к девушке, положив руки ей на плечи. Его глаза смотрели прямо в её, как бы устанавливая никому не видимую связь.

— Я люблю тебя, Несси, — тихо сказал он. – Я бы никогда, никогда не поступил так с тобой.

Девушка прикоснулась к его лицу, на что Барри прикрыл глаз и поддался к руке, как маленький котёнок. Она провела большим пальцем по его скуле, вытирая пыль.

— Тогда что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она. – Ты ведь можешь рассказать мне абсолютно всё, что захочешь. Всё, — повторила она.

Положив свою ладонь поверх ладони Несси, Барри тяжело сглотнул.    

— Это моё прошлое, понимаешь. Просто старая жизнь, только и всего. Ничего из того, о чём следовало бы волноваться.

Покачав головой, Несси тяжело вздохнула. _«Почему же тогда я волнуюсь?»_

***

Барри оставил Дикую Охоту год назад.

Может больше, он перестал считать довольно быстро. Зачем лишний раз было себе напоминать о той жизнь, что он оставил позади. Или о тех людях, мосты с которыми он сжёг. Это всё лишь прибавляло лишних страданий, которых у парня и так было в избытке.

Когда вечером ему позвонил Рик, он так испугался, что даже не смог толком ничего сказать. Барри прикладывал столько сил ради того, чтобы никто не нашёл его. Теперь он – Барри Доу – юноша, студент, обычный человек с обычными желаниями и обычной жизнью. И с девушкой.

Какова была вероятность того, что охотники вот так случайно наткнуться на него на улице? Настолько маленькой, что даже смешно. Барри до сих пор не мог понять, как именно они узнали, где он живёт, какой у него номер телефона и то, что он всё ещё хочет вернуться.

Было бы глупо это отрицать. Даже не смотря на все те проблемы, которые привели его сюда, и на всё счастье, которое он имел сейчас с Несси, парню отчаянно хотелось снова почувствовать вкус Охоты. Запах крови, холод оружия в руках, адреналин, что бурлит в крови, когда гонишься в ночи за каким-нибудь подозрительным типом. Иногда он даже скучал по этому их кочевому способу жизни и дешёвым мотелям. По дорогим гостиницам почему-то скучал меньше.

А ещё меньше он скучал по Дикой Охоте. Это организация, которую сформировали напуганные гарпии, для собственной защиты. Через много лет она разрослась и стала такой себе сверхъестественной полицией. К ней прибивались всякие отбросы общества, что едва стояли на своих двоих. Но чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров. Только вместо дров там лежали кости убитых.

Для кого-то это были родственники, для кого-то друзья или любимый человек. Было это не так уж и важно, потому что жизнь всё равно обрывалась. И чем дальше шли года, тем больше люди понёсшие потери от Сокрытого Мира шли в охоту. Кто-то за местью, кто-то за справедливостью. Тут тоже никакой разницы, ведь итог всегда один – смерть.

Была ли это твоя смерть, или смерть существа. Снова так неважно. В итоге все мы всё равно умрём, так зачем заморачиваться?

Наверное, именно это и зацепило юного Барри, когда они с Риком впервые встретили Джину и Руд. В ту ночь он, собственно, и стал Барри. Свободным охотником, который путешествует по Европе в поисках правосудия, убивая существ, нарушивших Пакт. И всё было так чудесно, и так кроваво. Просто мечта.

Барри вытащил из сумки, которая находилась за потайной стенкой в шкафу, пару метательных ноже и положил себе в ботинок. Кто знает, к чему это всё теперь приведёт?

Удостоверившись, что Несси крепко спит, парень направился в ближайший полицейский участок.

— Мне нужна информация о прибывших охотниках, — заявил он дежурному.

— Ваша татуировка, сэр? —  попросил мужчина.

Барри уже забыл о ней. Оттянув воротник футболки, он позволил мужчине поднести магическое стекло к своей коже. Там, прямо под ключицей, чёрными чернилами была выведена надпись заглавными буквами. «Bang». Первые слова, которые ему сказала Руд. Парню хотелось, чтобы его татуировка охоты несла какой-то сокровенный для него смысл.

Проверив то, что высветилось на мониторе компьютера, мужчина согласно кивнул. Он заглянул под стол и достал оттуда тонкую бумажную папку.

— Они ещё не регистрировались, — сказал он, — Но к нам пришли кое-какие материалы. Тут координаты и предположительное время убийства. Хотите закрепить за собой расследование?

Барри на секунду задумался. От этого его всего передёрнуло. Он не должен был даже думать о таком, просто не имел право.

— Нет, — решительно заявил он. — Я в какой-то степени работаю с этой командой, — безукоризненно соврал Барри, глядя дежурному прямо в глаза. — Но можно мне сделать копии?

 

Покинув участок, Барри принялся прочёсывать парк. В документах, что ему жали, было ясно указано, что убийство должно произойти в этом парке, и нигде больше. Парень подумал, а что если ему удастся предотвратить убийство? Тогда команде просто придётся уехать. Им _придётся_ оставить его в покое. Ну, и он сможет спасти невинных людей. Тоже, какой ни какой, а плюс.

Время близилось к полуночи, а у Барри не было никаких результатов. Н битый час слонялся по дорожкам, шуршал в кустах и лазил по деревьям. И всё без толку. Глубоко разочарованный, он присел на одну из лавочек.

— Вот скажи, мам, — спроси он, глядя на звёзды. – Что я делаю не так? Почему я не могу просто счастливо жить?

Барри не знал, чего ждал. Но он продолжал упрямо всматриваться в звёздное небо, то и дело бросая взгляды на полную луну, чувствуя укоры совести. Он уже почти готов был сдаться, когда услышал голоса. Спрятавшись в кустах, он притаился, молясь о том, чтобы его сердце билось тише.

Мимо него, завывая и погавкивая, пронеслись оборотни. Он не смог увидеть, сколько их было, но это  точно не были обычные собаки. Они были такими огромными, что Барри ни на секунду не задумался над тем, чтобы выскочить и вступить в бой. Один из волков резко притормозил и посмотрел в его сторону. Принюхавшись, он подозрительно оскалился. Другой волк что-то рыкнул ему, и тот быстро вернулся к своим, оставив напуганного до чёртиков Барри в покое. Когда ему всё же удалось вылезти и кустов, парень решил пройтись в сторону, откуда пришли оборотни.

Он заметил их не сразу. Было так темно, что кровь на зелёной траве было почти невозможно увидеть. А два тела лежали так близко к дереву, что смахивали на его корни. Зато Барри заметил третий труп, руки парня были аккуратно сложены на груди, а глаза закрыты. Словно он просто спит. Он нагнулся над телом, чтобы осмотреть его шею, разорванную посмертно. Вокруг тела так же аккуратно были уложен волчий аконит.

Барри никак не мог понять, какой убийца станет проводить обряд захоронения оборотней над своей жертвой. От раздумий его отвлёк шорох крыльев. Подняв голову, парень заметил ворона, что удобно умостился на дереве, подле которого лежали два других трупа.

— Меня здесь не было, — кинул Барри гримму, и поспешил убраться с места преступления до того, как сюда прибудет полиция или охотники.

Он провалился, не смог предотвратить это ужасное убийство и сдержать своих старых знакомых от этого города. Что ж, теперь придётся всё это разгребать.


	3. Глава вторая: «Преследование — понятие субъективное»

Кофейня, которая находилась совсем рядом с колледжем, в который они оба ходили, очень пришлась по вкусу Несси. Она действительно любила это место, тут можно было и поесть, и выпить чай или кофе, и поучиться и отдохнуть. Тут всегда царила лёгкая, непринуждённая атмосфера, в которой все чувствовали себя комфортно. Но в этот день девушка будто сидела на иголках.

Иногда, когда ваше подсознание знает гораздо больше вас, оно пытается посылать вам сигналы. Бывает, вам сняться какие-то странные сны, которые потом с лёгкостью толкуются после некоторых происшествий. А бывает, ты просто чувствуешь, что что-то пойдёт не так. Невозможно это объяснить, просто чувствуешь и всё. И это чувство непреодолимой тревоги занимало Несси всё время, что они провели сегодня в кофейне.

Новости об убийстве расползались гораздо быстрее, чем все остальные слухи в этом городе. Сегодня не было ни человека, ни кота или собаки и даже ни единого дерева или куста, кто бы ни знал о таинственном убийстве, которое произошло в полнолуние. Слухи ходили настолько разные, что нельзя уже было точно понять — что же произошло?

Собирая информацию из разных источников, можно было вычислить некоторые общие факты и сложить их в более менее целостную картину. Например, жертв трое, молодые парни от шестнадцати до девятнадцати лет. Убили их в ночь с третьего на четвёртое, в парке неподалёку от реки. Не смотря на удобное расположение водоёма, никто не сбросил тела в речку, они остались на том же месте, где и умерли. Их тела были изувечены, особенно лицо и шея. Все ждали выступления властей, потому как местные зеваки, успевшие хоть как-то рассмотреть тела, делились на две группы. Одни считали, что их горла были перерезаны чем-то не очень ровным, а другие — что их просто разорвали звери.

Ни один из вариантов даже близко не походил на оптимистический вариант развития событий, поэтому все грезили о том, как кто-нибудь опровергнет обе версии. Несси же не очень хотела думать, о том, что на самом деле произошло с бедными парнями. Ей было достаточно самого факта ужасного преступления и великого несчастья в семе. Она пыталась узнать (или хотя бы подслушать) что-то о семье погибших, надеясь выказать соболезнования и хоть как-то помочь. Но, как назло, никто не говорил о них.

Не желая дожидаться никаких публичных заявлений, колледж быстро установил комендантский час и призывал следить за своими друзьями, знакомыми и одногруппниками. Смерть подростков действительно поставила всех на уши.

Единственный кто, как казалось, избегал (или вовсе не замечал) данного происшествия - был Барри. Девушка даже как-то удивилась тому, что он ни разу не уточнил и не спросил у неё ничего по этому поводу. Он говорил с ней на разные тему, шутил, рассказывал истории о своих родителях (что уже должно было насторожить Несси, поскольку парень очень не любил рассказывать ни про свою семью в целом, ни про прошлое, а уж тем более про родителей), которые умерли и оставили ему наследство неприличных размеров.

Девушка ещё давно поняла, что иногда абсолютно бесполезно пытаться угадать, что же происходит в его голове. Мысли, которые протекали в голове Барри, как кровь по венам, было невозможно вытащить или прочитать у него на лице. Способность сдерживать всё, кроме гнева, делала его отличным человеком в социуме, но абсолютно никудышным предметом волнения. Узнать, нужна ли ему помощь или вообще хоть как-то предугадать, что парня что-то волнует, было невозможно. Оставалось лишь надеется на то, что он сам захочет поделиться переживаниями и мыслями. Но в этот раз Барри не особо спешил это делать.

Милая девушка официантка, которая тоже училась в одном колледже с ребятами, принесла Несси очередную чашку чая. Кофеин абсолютно не принимался сегодня её организмом. А вот у её парня таких проблем не было: он допивал уже пятый эспрессо, девушка переживала, как бы у него мозг не взорвался от такого количества. Но тот оставался абсолютно таким же, как и до первой чашки. Казалось, усталость навсегда запечатлелась на его лице и не сойдёт никогда.

Барри сидел спокойно и смотрел в окно, но вдруг на пару секунд резко переменился в лице. Он попытался это скрыть, но Несси заметила это, хоть также не подала виду. Извинившись, парень поставил чашку на стол и удалился в уборную. Казалось бы, человеку просто нужно отойти в туалет, но тут внутри девушки зашевелилось недоброе ощущение. Она опять испытала новый прилив чувства, что что-то пойдёт не так.

Расплатившись, Несси поспешила выйти из кофейни через главные двери, стараясь припомнить, куда именно посмотрел Барри в тот момент. Осмотревшись, она заметила светло-коричневую куртку своего парня. Стараясь слиться с толпой, девушка последовала за ним.

Сразу у стоянки близ расположенного мини-маркета стояли двое: Барри и таинственная фигура. Рискнув и выглянув из-за угла, Несси поняла, что это была та самая девушка в ковбойской шляпе и больших очках, что привиделась ей днём раньше. С той лишь разницей, что теперь на ней была соломенная шляпа с большими полями и розовой лентой, завязанной в бантик.

Они оба о чём-то спорили, Барри энергично размахивал руками, повышая голос, а девушка постоянно качала головой. Нельзя было точно сказать, какие у неё были волосы или глаза, но Несси отметила цвет её кожи. Девушке всегда отвратительно удавалось определять этническую принадлежность человека, так что она не рискнула предположить, кем являлась незнакомка. Остановившись на том, что белой она точно не была, Несси обратила внимание на её шею. Моргнув пару раз, Несси, наконец, удалось понять, что так смутило её — у девушки было витилиго. На ней было столько одежды, что Несси не сразу удалось это понять, однако, присмотревшись, она поняла, что на всех открытых участках кожи были видены более светлые пятна. На лице, видимо, она закрасила их, или же пятна там и вовсе отсутствовали.

Подобравшись немного поближе, Несси постаралась прислушаться к разговору, не отдавая себе отчёта. Ей ужасно хотелось знать, о чем именно незнакомка говорит с её парнем.

— Ты должна понять, у меня здесь новая жизнь. Я больше не трясусь каждую ночь от страха. Я не засыпаю, не зная, проснусь ли завтра. Я получаю высшее образование, у меня есть дом. Я двигаюсь дальше!

Загадочную девушку эти слова абсолютно не впечатлили, она сняла очки, чтобы взглянуть Барри в глаза и даже подошла на несколько шагов ближе.

— Хочешь сказать, что после того, что произошло прошлой ночью, ты спокойно спишь? Готов поклясться мне на её жизни, что у тебя в шкафу или под кроватью нет оружия, которым ты готов воспользоваться при необходимости? Неужели ты хочешь сказать мне, что чувствуешь безопасность, зная, что в любой момент они могут прийти к тебе в дом, обвинив в смерти их детей? Думаешь, они поверят в то, что другая стая растерзала их и оставила на своей территории. Если да, то ты просто глупец! — девушка снова надела очки, поправив поля шляпы. — Они найдут тебя. Найдут её. И тогда ты уже _ничем_ ей _не поможешь_ …

Поток информации, который Несси только что жадно поглотила, отказывался осознаваться её разумом. Здравый смысл никак не мог переварить всё сказанное, решив, что тут должна быть ошибка. Когда Барри ответил девушке, Несси ничего не услышала. Они перестали кричать, и перешли на нормальный тон; теперь ей ничего не услышать.

Внезапное осознание того, что-то не была галлюцинация, а таинственная дама в ковбойской шляпе действительно существует, накрыло Мун с головой. Теперь сомнений не было: парень и рыжая девчонка тоже существуют. Но почему же тогда их нигде нет? Почему тогда именно тот странный парень смотрел на неё, а теперь девушка разговаривает с Барри? Вопросов было гораздо больше, чем ответов, но это ни в коем случае не расстраивало Несси. Она была намерена разобраться во всём этом.

Сосредоточившись на этих двух, девушка совершенно забыла об окружающем мире. Её кругозор сузился до одной точки, а слух полностью отгородился от звуков города, желая услышать хоть что-нибудь из того, что скажет ковбойка или Барри. Неожиданный удар заставил её впасть в ступор и отвлечься от этого дела. Какой-то парень врезался в неё, повалил с ног и прижал к асфальту. Словно эхом из прошлого до неё долетели его слова: «берегись!».

В ушах зазвенело, а глаза потеряли фокус. Голова сильно кружилась, хотя Несси все ещё могла чувствовать вес этого парня на себе. Он прижал её к земле, не давая пошевелить руками. Неожиданно вскочив, незнакомец, одетый в серый кардиган бросился в ту же сторону, откуда и «прилетел». Немного тряхнув головой, Несси смогла вернуть себе зрение. Посмотрев на причину такого поведения странного типа, она захотела снова перестать видеть. На неё надвигался мужчина, которого в компании друзей охарактеризовали бы, как шкаф. В руке у него было несколько кинжалов, возможно ещё и кастет. Он скалился и смотрел прямо ей в глаза, словно не замечая того парня.

Незнакомец же времени не терял, набросился на устрашающего мужика и сбил того с ног. Несси не смогла разглядеть в потасовке, что именно тот сделал, но уже через пару секунд парень в кардигане снова вскочил на ноги и подбежал к ней. «Шкаф» лежал на асфальте, слегка шевеля руками, возможно, пытаясь встать.

— Оставь их. — сказал парень. — Бежим!

Выкрикнув это, он схватил Несси за руку и потянул в противоположную сторону от Барри и незнакомки. До сих пор девушка не знает, почему она бежала. Ей даже ни на секунду не приходило в голову, что можно остановиться и задать парочку вполне разумных вопросов. «Какого черта», например. Очень даже хороший вопрос. Однако она продолжала бежать, держась за руку со своим спасителем.

Когда они свернули в четвёртый раз, Несси поняла, что они находятся возле музея. У неё никогда не хватало времени, чтобы посетить его. По правде говоря, девушка понятия не имела, что именно там выставляли. Она просто слышала, как её друзья говорят «встретимся у музея» или «ну ты и высокий, а музей отсюда видишь?!». Оперившись руками в колени, она пыталась перевести дух. Такой мини марафон дался ей не так легко, как хотелось бы. Адреналин ушёл, и она почувствовала, как всё тело вот-вот развалится на части.

Ноги неожиданно подкосились, Несси почувствовала, как начинает падать. Но парень в кардигане подхватил её под локоть, помогая устоять на ногах.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, вглядываясь в её покрасневшее от бега лицо.

— Да… кажется. — ответила Несси, все ещё тяжело дыша.

Медленно они подошли к ближайшей лавочке, и парень помог ей сесть. Голова переставала кружиться, — хороший знак. Девушка вдруг поняла, что потеряла свою сумку, когда падала. Телефон был при ней, а вот несколько конспектов были утеряны, снова. Она недовольно взглянула на виновника всего сыр-бора, про себя, наконец, интересуясь, что за чёрт.

— Меня зовут Рик, — словно прочитав её мысли, ответил парень. — Для друзей Рик, для знакомых Рик, для родных — «неблагодарная скотина», но об этом как-нибудь позже.

Несси невольно улыбнулась. Рик. Очень хорошо, теперь она знает его имя. Полдела уже сделано, теперь осталось поинтересоваться…

— Какого хрена, да? — с улыбкой спросил Рик, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону, нарочно избегая зрительного контакта. — Я просто предпочитаю сначала бежать, а потом смотреть, пытаются ли тебя убить снова — или нет. А то у вас тут и так трупов многовато. — он прыснул, словно сам оценил свою шутку и плачевность положения. — А ты у нас…

— Несси. — ответила девушка. — Для друзей Несси, для знакомых Несси, для родных «моё ж ты золотце». — парень удивлённо приподнял одну бровь. — Без комментариев, — ответила она, покачав головой.

Шок начал понемногу проходить. Теперь же к Несси медленно приходило осознание того, что её пытались убить. Ни кого-то там, её! Среди белого дня, пока она пыталась подслушать своего парня и какую-то девушку. На неё ни за что напали с ножом, а этот милый парень её спас. Оказался в то время, в том месте. Бывает же.

Обратив внимание на свою руку, девушка заметила, что когда Рик повалил её на землю, то так схватился за неё, что поцарапал запястье и оставил пару синяков. Таким благородным образом её ещё никто не калечил.

Несси посмотрела на этого странного парня внимательнее. У него была ни светлая, ни тёмная кожа — где-то посередине, девушка подумала, что, на самом деле, цвет их кожи до смешного похож, однако в том, что парень тоже был мулатом она не была уверена. Волосы тёмно-коричневые, улыбка мягкая и дружелюбная, при этом режущий и холодный взгляд. Девушку аж передёрнуло, когда она какое-то время смотрела ему в глаза, было в нём что-то такое…

Одет этот экстримал был уж очень не по сезону! Серый кардиган, который доходил ему почти до пят, белая футболка и штаны цвета хаки. На ногах у него были массивные черные ботинки, вес которых девушка уже успела ощутить, когда он наступил ей на ногу. За спиной у Рика был рюкзак средних размеров, от души набитый… чем-то. Все это самое «что-то» всю дорогу позвякивало, стучало и шуршало. Отчего-то Несси абсолютно не захотелось знать, что именно там было. Окончательно переведя дух, в голову девушки пришёл весьма резонный вопрос.

— Что, прости, только что произошло?

Парень глубоко вдохнул; напряжение отразилось на его лице. Соединив руки в замок, он закинул их за голову (вероятно, он часто так делал в неловких ситуациях).

— Покушение на убийство? — он высоко поднял брови, с надеждой глядя на неё.

— Это утверждение или вопрос? — ответила Несси вопросом на вопрос. Рик цокнул языком, словно стараясь придумать оправдание. Опустив руки, он присел на скамью.

— Послушай, — начал он, будто собирался рассказать, что она умрёт через три дня. — Я понимаю, что это очень неожиданно и непонятно, но ты должна поверить мне. Твой парень — часть чего-то опасного, и из-за него ты здорово вляпалась, тебе просто нужно…

С этими словами он накинул на голову капюшон, словно скрывая своё лицо от прохожих, но, не обращая на это внимание. Несси словно ударило молнией.

— Ты! — воскликнула она, чувствуя, что у неё подкашиваются ноги. — Это ты стоял там с девушкой в ковбойской шляпе и той, с сигаретой. Вы следили за мной…

У девушки спёрло дыхание. Она была так шокирована тем, что узнала в своём спасителе того самого парня. Это всё было чересчур. Покушения, слежка, эта непонятная троица. Ото всех мыслей голова шла кругом, а сердце стучало в бешеном ритме. Рик что-то пытался сказать, но Несси его не слышала. Схватившись за голову, она отчаянно пыталась заставить всю новую информацию усвоиться. Но мозг наотрез отказывался, вместо этого выдавая какие-то непонятные теории. Что если этот парень хочет тебя убить? Или, может, он пытается отвлечь тебя, пока другие расправляются с Барри? А может тебя накачали наркотиками и это всё галлюцинации?..

Сквозь поток хаотичных мыслей, девушка услышала знакомый голос. Немного сосредоточившись, она повернулась и увидела, как в её сторону не бежит, а почти летит Барри. Она поняла, что сидит на земле, хотя и понятия не имела, как там оказалась.

— Ты в порядке, всё хорошо? — стал спрашивать парень, держа её за плечи. — Что ты сделал, — неожиданно переключившись, он начал кричать он на Рика. — ЧТО ТЫ ЕЙ СКАЗАЛ?

Тот ничего ему не ответил, лишь поднял обе руки в знак непричастности. Не оценив этот жест, Барри достал какое-то оружие. У Несси всё плыло, но она предположила, что это был пистолет.

— Не подходи, — снова стал кричать парень. — Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь прочь из наших жизней, больше никогда не ищите нас. Оставьте меня в покое.

Это было последнее, что Несси запомнила перед тем, как благополучно упасть в обморок.


	4. Глава третья: «У страха глаза велики, да ещё и светятся»

Рик смотрел в след удаляющейся Несси и Барри, думая, оставили ли они нужный след на осознании девушки? Наверняка после случившегося она больше не будет видеть этот мир таким. Её восприятие изменилось навсегда, с того самого момента, когда оборотень набросился на неё с когтями. И хотя девушка продолжает настойчиво считать, что это было холодное оружие, со временем она примет все таким, каким оно и есть. Прогнав скептицизм и неверие, она прыгнет в этот омут с головой, как однажды сделал каждый из них. Неважно, будет ли это кроваво и жестоко, как у Джины. Спокойно и плавно, как у Руд или с огромным энтузиазмом, как у Барри. Главное — чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, потому что рядом с таким человеком ей никогда не будет покоя. Его прошлое всегда будет преследовать их двоих. Куда бы они ни пошли, что бы они не делали, как бы не прятались. Оно найдёт их. Ведь от прошлого не убежишь.

В этом и ещё в нескольких вещах Рик убедился, когда на пороге их квартиры неделю назад появился тот парень. Звали его Кевин, или Гевин? Сейчас это не имеет значения, как и когда он сказал им троим, что в городишке рядом ожидается убийство. Их задачей было предотвратить его, или же расследовать. Увы, без должной помощи и отсутствия надлежащего филиала в этой части города, остановить кровопролитие не удалось. Теперь нужно было узнать, кто убийца и наказать его.

Оборотни всегда были самыми жестокими, именно в смысле убийств и междоусобиц. Про себя Рик по секрету считал их вид самым глупым. В основном они были спортсменами, работниками мест, где в нужде  грубая сила, или же подавались в циркачи. Многие оседлые стаи любили покупать ресторанчики, кафе или заведения быстрого питания. Парень понятия не имел, что им это давало, но такое явление было настолько частым, что он в какой-то момент даже стал серьёзно задумываться над данным вопросом.

По приезду они как раз оказались в одном из таких заведений, работники не признали в них охотников, потому Джине удалось подслушать разговор двух девушек, утверждавших, что этой ночью в парке, на территории северной стаи растерзали детей из южной. И они уже были готовы с головой окунуться в дело, ведь политика оборотней всегда мешала расследованиям больше всего. Никакой другой вид не любил ссориться так, как оборотни. Они отличаются отсутствием чувства такта, проблемами с контролем гнева и излишком силы. Не самое лучшее сочетание, когда пытаешься добиться правды. И они бы начали это дело медленно и учтиво, продумывая каждый шаг. Только если бы, стоя на улице, они не увидели знакомое лицо.

Барри - лучший человек в жизни Рика, с которым было связано почти всё прошлое, как в Охоте, так и до неё. У каждого в их четвёрке были свои отношения друг с другом. И, несомненно, когда Барри убежал, не объяснив своих действий год назад, когда предал их доверие и разорвал сердца на тысячи кусочков… Увидеть однажды его фото в документах охоты было сложно, но ещё сложнее им всем далось лицезрение его девушки. Она была такой милой и невинной, что всем хотелось плакать и кричать одновременно. А увидев её здесь, по чистой случайности, никто не смог удержаться.

И хотя Рик очень просил Руд сдержаться и не подходить к нему. Уж тем более он не хотел, чтобы она скандалила с ним прямо на улице, выкрикивая всякие гадости и слова о предательстве. Он не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось.

Но что-то в нём изменилось в тот момент, когда он воочию увидел девушку с пышными фиолетовыми волосами. Тогда Рик понял, куда так отчаянно бежал его друг. Нормальная, спокойная жизнь, с любимым человеком, работой и домом. Право, он был готов уговорить Руд бросить это всё и уехать, так быстро как они только смогут. Был готов плюнуть на этих подростков и оставить своего друга в покое. Пока не увидел оборотня, настолько охваченного злостью, что тот обнажил свои когти прямо при свете дня, в окружении людей.

Тогда он понял, как опасен его бывший напарник для этой девушки. Рик осознал, какую беду тот навлёк на это хрупкое создание. Она жила своей жизнью, а Барри отнял это у неё. Теперь для неё вся жизнь поделиться на «до» и «после». И это только его вина.

Величайшая вина Барри Доу.

Когда он ушёл, то разрушил им троим жизни. Всё рухнуло, как карточный домик под дуновением ветра. И сейчас в этой опасности была Несси. И Рик знал, что впервые за долгие годы у него есть благородная цель. Он действительно хочет сделать что-то _хорошее._

 

Забрав все необходимые вещи из отеля, где они поселились, Рик, Джина и Руд разделились, для эффективности и продуктивности. Руд предстояло отправиться в местное отделение полиции и встретится с капитаном, который либо является напуганной гарпией, либо заносчивым, но осведомлённым человеком. Затем её ждало вскрытие, если свои люди оперативно сработали (хотя такое было огромной редкостью) и тела остались в своём первозданном виде. Рику и Джине же необходимо было под видом какой-либо службы охраны правопорядка проникнуть на место преступления и как следует его обработать.

Парк, в котором и произошло убийство, был не совсем большим, хоть и находился в центре города. Его небольшие размеры, наличие природного и искусственного водоёма и почти полное отсутствие освещения делали его идеальным местом для ночных свиданий или оккультных действий. Парень вполне понимал, что подростки делали в полнолуние на территории парка. Некоторые отправляются в безлюдные места из-за проблем с контролем, или же потому что кто-то из них мог перевозбудиться на фоне полной луны. Рик знал, что многие волки в то время выходят на улицу и бегают. Уж не говоря о подростках, с которых кроме волчьих генов играют обычные гормоны.

Судя по отчёту полицейских (который был составлен на скорую руку, видимо, до того, как у них забрали дело), фотографию которого скинула Руд из участка, эти парни встретили свою смерть прямо под деревом, где их и бросили. Из ранее услышанного разговора охотники уяснили, что это территория северной стаи. Обычно, в городах типа этого бывает лишь одна стая, изредка две. Но Рик чувствовал, что ту их гораздо больше. Вероятно, когда-то большая стая раскололась надвое, а те части — на ещё более мелкие. Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка на этом этапе.

Море зевак желало посмотреть на окровавленную траву и дерево, а ещё больше — на людей, с интересом рассматривающих всю эту местность. Со временем ты учишься не обращать внимания на обычных людей, однако перешёптывания даже спустя много лет действовали Рику на нервы. Он глубоко вдохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на месте преступления.

Жертв было трое, первому повредили (ведь пока не ясно, чем именно убили парней) горло прямо на дереве, где тот вероятно дурачился. Другого убили возле дерева, брызги крови ещё не успели засохнуть до конца - погода стояла влажная, а убийству ещё не было и суток. Третьего, по какой-то причине убили на земле. Он лежал лицом вверх, так что убийца наверняка был обрызган кровью по самое не хочу. По необъяснимой причине, очевидных кровавых следов, которые могли бы куда-то вести, обнаружено не было.

Предварительное заключение, которое всецело поддержала Джина, было таким: оборотней убили другие оборотни. А, поскольку, их тела находились на территории чужой стаи, весьма логичным было бы сперва проверить именно их. На время закончив с местом преступления, Рик и Джина отправились в морг.

 

У Руд были невероятные способности. Она действительно была превосходным патологоанатомом, приспосабливалась к любому рабочему месту и, в отличие от своих коллег, прекрасно переносила отсутствие сна и смену часовых поясов. Но что в действительности было секретом её идеальной работы — она знала, что искать. Ей не надо было устанавливать личность жертвы или наличие убийства как такового. Первое за неё делали доблестные служители правоохранительных органов, а второе — гриммы. Что она на самом деле искала, было намного веселее и куда важнее. Нужно было узнать — кто убийца, а точнее его принадлежность к одному из семи основных видов.

Если забыть про определённый порядок, то про эти виды можно было говорить так. В нашем мире существуют оборотни, их сейчас внушительное количество, и раньше подвидов оных было настолько много, что и не сосчитать. Однако сейчас шанс встретить необычного оборотня один на миллион. Зато на каждом углу вас могут поджидать ребята, что превращаются в волков. Другой подвид, который в силу своей «важности» был вынесен, как отдельный — это гарпии. Сливки общества существ. Нельзя сказать, что охотники их не любили, но и особо дружеских и тёплых чувств к ним не питали.

Третий вид в списке тоже условно разделяется надвое, но в отличии от оборотней, они живут сплочено и дружно — русалки. Ещё потенциальными, но менее вероятными убийцами могли быть фэйри. Не стоило бы исключать так же фениксов, гриммов и, конечно же, вампиров. Хотя последних уже несколько лет смело вычёркивали из списков первыми. Они уже превращались в легенду и не были забыты только потому, что каким-то образом были живы ещё охотники, что встречались с вампирами лицом к лицу.

В этом-то и состояло всё мастерство патологоанатома из охотников. Точно определить вид убитого и убийцы. В их мире это решало всё. И даже не смотря на то, что по правилам необходимо провести над трупом гораздо больше времени, едва оказавшись с ним в одной комнате, Руд опознала убийцу. Оборотни, а точнее верфольфы. Ещё в той забегаловке было ясно, что убили трёх оборотней подросткового возраста, и хотя тест ДНК ещё не пришёл, Руд была абсолютно уверена в том, что они ими и являлись. Внимательно осмотрев раны на горлах жертв, она пришла к аналогичному выводу и на счёт убийц. Рваные раны, длинной и толщиной, соответствующие взрослому оборотню предположительно мужского пола.

Едва напарники Руд пересекли порог, она рассказала им обо всём, что успела узнать. Полдела было сделано, теперь они могли отправляться в места куда интереснее моргов. Настало время визитов к родным.

***

Не то чтобы Рик не любил общаться с родными убитых… На самом деле, он это просто ненавидел. Иногда ему было слишком противно смотреть на этих существ и на то, что они делают со своими жизнями и жизнями окружающих. Но в таких случаях ему было слишком больно.

Когда они пересекли порог закусочной, то знали, что вся семья учуяла их запах в ту же секунду. Без промедлений к ним вышла женщина средних лет с чёрными волосами и жёлтым фартуком, повязанным на поясе. Хотя волосы и должны были прикрыть шею как надо, Рик успел заметить там характерную татуировку, которую видел не раз. Эта женщина была из Кореи, выхоженка одной из самых больших стай в той местности.

— У нас не рады охотникам, проваливайте. — спокойно сказала она, принимая устойчивую позу, прямо посреди прохода.

Рик медленно поднял руки, смотря ей прямо в глаза. Его сердце билось спокойно, медленно, уверенно и он это знал. Ему стоило это долгих часов практики — научиться контролировать своё сердцебиение, ведь только так можно точно знать, что ты будешь в безопасности рядом с оборотнями. Он натянул свою дипломатическую улыбку; вести себя грубо с родственниками и близкими жертв было против его принципов, они достаточно настрадались.

— Мы пришли с миром, — сказал он, взглянув на девушек, что стояли по бокам от него.

— По поводу убийства. Мы просто хотим поговорить, — добавила Джина.

Из кухни вышел мужчина, вероятно, муж. Таких людей описывают, как «бугай», однако, среди оборотней такие размеры были обычным делом. Он медленно подошёл, угрожающе глядя на них. В отличие от женщины, его татуировка на шее была выведена, остался небольшой шрам.

— Сара! — неожиданно крикнул он ожидаемо низким голосом, в сторону кухни. Оттуда выглянула молодая девушка с черными, коротко подстриженными волосами. Она держалась за угол руками и улыбалась, а её волосы немного спутались из-за того, что она наклонилась. — Принеси три блюда дня и самого крепкого чая. Присаживайтесь, — добавил он и указал на столик с диванами, где могли уместиться все они.

Аккуратно, стараясь продолжать дышать ровно, Рик присел посередине. По бокам от него снова оказались Руд и Джина, словно эдакий сэндвич. Муж с женой сели напротив, крепко держась за руки под столом.

— Прежде всего, примите наши соболезнования. — сказала Руд, положив руку на бумажную папку, которую только что достала из своей сумки.

Женщина издала нервный смешок и закатила глаза.

— О, какое облегчение, охотники соболезнуют нашей утрате. А через неделю мы узнаем, что вы убили других членов нашей семьи? — муж бросил на неё нервный взгляд. — Что? О чём они собираются с нами разговаривать, и так всё ясно.

Тяжело вздохнув, Руд открыла папку и достала оттуда множество фотографий, раскладывая их по столу.

— Меня зовут Руд, это Рик и Джина. Нам очень жаль, что вам приходиться это видеть, но не могли бы вы подтвердить личности этих… — она запнулась, едва не назвав их сына жертвой. — Парней?

Супружеская пара взяла несколько фотографий из тех, которые девушка пододвинула ближе. Едва взглянув на них, женщина отвернулась.

— Это мой мальчик, — прошептала она. — Хунг. И его друзья: Оскар и Шон. Они из нашей стаи. — смахнув слезу, она снова повернулась к ним лицом и продолжила. — Меня зовут Нгует, а это мой муж — Джин-Хо. Мы живём здесь уже девять лет, не нарушаем ни Пакт, ни Закон. За что…

Нгует не смогла закончить свою мысль, на глазах выступили слёзы, она сильнее сжала руку мужа, уткнувшись в его плече. Руд сильно пожалела о том, что она обязана это сделать и достала остальные фото.

— Мне жаль вам сообщать, но судя по результатам вскрытия, вашего сына и его друзей убили оборотни. Предположительно один или двое мужчин от двадцати до сорока. — лицо Джин-Хо стал ещё более угрюмым, он нахмурился, пристально глядя на разложенные снимки.

С кухни вернулась официантка Сара, она принесла каждому из охотников по тарелке какого-то супа и поставила на середину стола небольшой чайник, окружённый пятью чашками. Стараясь отвлечься, Нгует принялась разливать чай.

— Нам нужно знать, что в ту ночь мальчики делали в парке и в каких отношениях вы или они были со стаей, на территории которой произошло убийство. — Джина пролистала свой блокнот, а затем добавила. — Северной, я полагаю? Ведь вы сами принадлежите к Южной.

Девушка отхлебнула немного чая, чтобы дать оборотням немного времени на раздумья. По истине, как и сказал Джин-Хо, чай был крепким, но так же и очень приятным на вкус. Ей показалось, что что-то похожее она уже пробовала из того, что постоянно заваривает им Рик, но если честно, после стольких лет ей почти весь чай кажется одинаковым.

— Вы ведь знаете, — с досадой сказал мужчина, глядя в стол. — Подростки, вечно им на месте не сидится. Мы давно поняли, что Хунг с друзьями часто шляется где-то по ночам, но это нормально. Я знаю, наш мальчик очень любит бегать. — он замер на секунду, а затем вздохнул. — Любил. Они часто гуляли по ночам, устраивали гонки и просто бродили. Но я не знаю, что они делали в ту ночь в парке, на территории этого ужасного мужика.

Где-то полгода назад в городе объявился этот профессор. Он сразу всех очаровал своими мускулами и знаниями. К нему липли абсолютно все, словно он пользовался какой-то магией, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Но присоединяться к обществу, как полагается, он не спешил.

Всё ждал чего-то, отнекивался. Лично у нас создалось впечатление, что он тут не задержится, посидит немного и уберётся восвояси. Но он торжественно заявил, что собирается осесть у нас в городишке, что ни за что не оставит его. Лично нашей стае было глубоко наплевать, а вот вожак Северных… Ей очень понравился это импозантный тип, она стала заигрывать с ним, после чего их обоих не раз видели вместе.

Наконец, вопрос встал по-настоящему серьёзно. По Закону, он должен был выбрать стаю или его бы депортировали туда, откуда он пришёл. Его время истекало через пару дней, но наш местный совет не особо волновался: он так часто был с вожаком той стаи, что, казалось, всё было решено. Все ждали заявление на приём в стаю одновременно с запросом на бракосочетание.

Пока одним утром мы не получили приглашение на срочное собрание. Он стоял там и улыбался, словно у себя дома, а за его спиной была вся Северная стая. Этот псих убил Куинн. Вызвал её в полночь на дуэль, всё, как полагается. Разодрал ей горло и присвоил себе звание вожака.

Звякнули тарелки и все повернули головы в сторону кухни. Там уже стояла почти вся закусочная, слушая историю старого Джин-Хо. Один из парней с кухни громко ударил по столу и вышел через служебный ход. Рик подумал что, наверное, его сильно тронула за живое эта история. Возможно, кто-то из его родных остался по ту сторону.

— На этом вся дипломатия с Северными у нас закончилась. Мы не ходим на их территорию, а они — на нашу. Многие родные были разделены из-за этого убийства, а его даже никто не расследовал. Это дуэль, к тому же, заранее зарегистрированная. Этот урод подал прошение, как только приехал сюда и набросился на неё, едва ему пришло подтверждение. — Нгует уже давно не плакала, она сидела, и пила чай, как все остальные. На этих словах он с громким стуком опустила чашку на стол — Так что я не знаю, что они делали _на их_ территории, охотница. А об отношениях с ними не может идти никакой речи.

***

Когда Несси очнулась, Барри нёс её на руках. Они шли по улице, где находился их дом, а через пять минут она уже лежала на диване, предпринимая попытки прийти в чувство.

Барри озабочено гремел на кухне кастрюлями. По неизвестной причине этот крепкий парень находил успокоение и релаксацию именно в приготовлении еды. Девушка часто по приходу домой заставала его на кухне, за плитой или перед духовкой, невероятно сосредоточенного и умиротворённого. Ей не хотелось отвлекать Барри от этого занятия, пусть он успокоиться.

В это время у Несси оставалось время, перед тем, как он поймёт, что та пришла в себя. У неё есть время вырезать из своей памяти последние услышанные слова;

— Из-за того что он любит жизнь, мы все умрём. — сказал Рик.

А рыжая девушка ему ответила:

— Мы и так умрём, дорогуша. Мы можем умереть даже прямо сейчас. Только ему есть, ради кого умирать или убивать.

У каждого человека есть прошлое, и прошлое Барри нагнало его в самый неподходящий момент. Оно ворвалось в его дом, в жизнь. Распахнуло двери его сознания и заставило вспомнить всё, что он так старательно забывал. Убийство в парке взбудоражило весь город, это точно, но больше всего оно подняло со дна обычной жизни песок. Тех, кто старательно пытается скрыть своё существование.

Существа и охотники. Парень надеялся, что ему никогда больше не придётся встречаться ни с кем из них. Но вот они опять тут, ворвались в его жизнь и угрожают ему расправой. Сразу все. Словно весь мир ополчится на него одного. Обычного парня из маленького городка Америки, бежавшего в Европу. Он так старательно убегал, что обогнал своих преследователей и встретился с ними лицом к лицу. И теперь ему предстояло решать: снова убегать или драться?

— Барри? — девушка стояла босиком на кухонном полу, обнимая себя руками. Она не выглядела напуганной, скорее расстроенной. Однако огонь в её глазах горел так ярко, что парню невольно вспомнилась их первая встреча. Несси была так недовольна тем, что он уронил её. А потом упала в обморок от болевого шока, как и сегодня.

— Да, милая? — он постарался выдавить спокойную улыбку. Вытерев руки полотенцем, Барри повесил его себе на плечо, как делал это всегда.

— Я не хочу слышать никакой лжи. Я не собираюсь продолжать прощать тебе все эти странные вещи. Меня чуть не убили сегодня, Барри! — она прикрикнула на него, однако назвав имя, её голос сорвался. — Я хочу знать правду. Всю.

— Я расскажу тебе. — ответил он. — Расскажу всё, если обещаешь дослушать до конца.

Несси согласно кивнула.

***

Когда в фильмах или теленовеллах в нужных сценах драматично шёл дождь, Несси думала, что это выглядит слишком нереалистично. Но сейчас, сидя под ливнем, что словно был одной большой стеной, она подумала, что всё же, совпадения на то и совпадения, чтобы совпадать.

Она сидела на скамье в парке, глядя на то, как дождь омывает место преступления. Теперь уж там ничего нового не найти, даже если очень захотеть. Не то чтобы её это волновало, но чувство справедливости и желание помочь все ещё жило в её сердце. И эти бедные парни не заслуживали ничего из того, что с ними случилось. И она тоже не заслуживает.

Разве могла Несси подумать, что на неё навалятся все эти вампиры, оборотни, феи, русалки и фениксы, когда она поцеловала Барри в больнице? Нет. Думала ли она, что те ножи, которые она видела у парня в руке, на самом деле были его когтями? Чёрт возьми, нет. Если честно признаться самой себе, Несси до сих пор не думает, что всё это возможно.

Нельзя просто так врываться в чью-то жизнь, дарить ему радость, счастье и всё в этом духе, а затем говорить, что раньше ты был каким-то охотником за нечистью, как в чёртовом сериале. И что твои бывшие напарники приехали в город, потому что те парни, которых убили в парке, были оборотнями. Нельзя говорить, что существует, в буквальном смысле, второй мир, прямо у тебя под носом, и что там есть своя супер полиция, частью которой ты являлся. Нет. Это так не работает!

Вода текла по лицу Несси, по её мокрым волосам и всё больше мочила и без того промокшую одежду. А она всё не могла отделаться от мысли, что-либо её парень псих, либо она (если быть честными, как и большая часть людей) живёт во лжи! И ладно бы, многие вещи, которые происходят можно списать на галлюцинации или адреналин в крови. Но когда твой парень достаёт из сумки настоящий, мать его, хвост русалки… Мир переворачивается.

Как же ей хочется, чтобы всё это оказалось одним страшным сном. Смешным, странным, ненормальным, но сном. Но чем дольше девушка сидела под холодным дождём, тем больше она начинала верить, что всё реально и происходит прямо сейчас. И что более важно, желание какой-то группки оборотней убить её реально настолько же, как она сама. И почему именно она? Барри мог влюбиться и втянуть в этот сыр-бор кого угодно, а врезался он именно в неё.

Будто бы сама судьба смеётся ей в лицо: «Нет, недостаточно тебе в жизни расовой дискриминации. И не хватает тебе боли ото лжи родителей, как не хватает сотни раз сломанных костей. Нет, нужно послать тебе чокнутого парня, охотника на вампиров!» И самое смешное в этом то, что Барри утверждает, что вампиры уже полвека, как считаются вымершими.

Наверное, ей стоило давно догадаться, что он не в себе. Наверное, даже она не в своём уме? Потому как в здравом уме никто бы не смог наплести столько чуши с такой невероятной уверенностью, с какой другие люди уверяют свои половинки, что не изменяют им. На секунду Несси подумала, что уж лучше б Барри ей изменял. Жизнь в таком случае кажется до смешного проще. У кого ещё в этом огромном мире могут быть проблемы с оборотнями?!

Вспомнив о вервольфах, девушке показалось, что она услышала вой. _«Нет»_ — подумала она, с решительной твёрдостью. В мире существует миллион собак и даже странных людей, поведением которых вполне можно объяснить вой. Существуют реальные волки, в конце концов. Наверняка в этом городе есть свой зоопарк, почему это не может выть волк в зоопарке?..

Среди стены дождя показалось два светящихся глаза, а затем ещё два. Поначалу Несси опять подумала, что всё это ей кажется. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы так и было. Она помотала головой и попыталась вытереть воду с глаз, чтобы было невозможно, учитывая, что шёл ливень. Девушка увидела, как одна пара глаз медленно моргнула, на секунду исчезнув в кромешной тьме. В ту же секунду, засвистев в воздухе, мимо них пролетела маленькая звезда. Она намертво засела в деревянной скамье, в нескольких миллиметрах от руки Несси. Она могла поклясться, что это всё выглядело как фильм ужасов с неожиданным участием ниндзя. И она была в малюсеньком шаге от того, чтобы, в конце концов, поверить, что это всего лишь сон. Помешал ей это сделать лишь один рывок тех самых глаз в её сторону. Оказавшись в близком от неё расстоянии, силуэт, наконец, обрёл чёткие очертания. И ох, как же девушка хотела бы, чтоб этого не произошло.

Это был волк, чертовски огромный волк с зелёными светящимися глазами. Он стоял в нескольких шагах от девушки, рыча и скаля зубы. Из-за дождя нельзя было сказать наверняка, но Несси представила, как с этих острых как бритва зубов стекает слюна. Из темноты выпрыгнул ещё один точно такой же волк, но с жёлтыми глазами, а затем появились ещё четыре. Они обступали её, утробно рыча.

Страх парализовал девушку, она продолжала сидеть на скамье, глядя в эти огромные глаза, полные гнева. Наверное, стоило бы закричать, позвать на помощь? Можно было сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ , но она сидела и смотрела, как они подбираются всё ближе, и ближе…

Прогремел выстрел; один из волков что-то прорычал, но никто из них не остановился. Тут прогремел второй выстрел и, внезапно, тот, что был с зелёными глазами, взвыл и упал замертво. Все животные стали разворачиваться, глядя во все стороны. Снова выстрел. И ещё один волк падает на землю. Кажется, звуки пальбы побудили Несси к действию, она почему-то решила, что в этот момент лучше всего будет побежать и послушалась свой внутренний голос. Вскочив со скамьи, она попыталась сбежать.

Но волку с янтарными глазами это не понравилось. Он рванул за ней, намереваясь достать девушку в неожиданном прыжке. Несси обернулась, услышав его рычание, её сердце на секунду остановилось от страха, перед глазами пронеслись сцены, где животное нагоняет её и разрывает на куски. Ей показалось, что она услышала свист? Не успев ничего осознать, девушка открыла глаза и увидела, будто в замедленной съёмке, как волка пронзает непонятно откуда взявшаяся стрела. Тот, не успев взвыть, падает на землю, всё равно настигая девушку. Они падают вместе, и Несси в конечном итоге осознаёт, насколько большими были те волки. Девушка полностью оказывается под телом животного, который почти в три раза больше неё.

Бешеный стук её сердца громко отзывался в голове. Каждая секунда тянулась целую вечность, как резина. Несси успела мысленно попрощаться со своей жизнью и отругать себя за то, что отказалась поверить Барри. Она сбежала из дома в истерике, не желая даже слушать парня. Было уже темно, и шёл дождь, а она ушла просто так. И теперь поплатилась за это.

Ей уже даже начали мерещиться голоса и какие-то шаги, среди, теперь странным образом приглушенного стука дождя. Смерть была близко. Она почувствовала, как вес от оборотня куда-то улетучился; Несси открыла глаза и увидела холодный свет.

— Чёрт, девка-то не дышит, — услышала она разочарованный женский голос.

— Да нет же, — ответил другой. — Она глаза открыла, посмотри!

Девушка подумала, что если это и есть хвалёный Рай (в который она, к тому же, не верила), то она очень разочарована.

— Да не свети ты ей в глаза, — неожиданно ответил до боли знакомый мужской голос. — Прости, что так долго, их было гораздо больше, чем мы думали.

Когда Джина убрала фонарик, Несси смогла разглядеть над собой три силуэта, которые без сомнений были старыми друзьями Барри: Рик, Джина и Руд. Они склонились над ней, частично закрывая от дождя. Парень весь был в крови, которая розовыми струями стекала по его телу вместе с водой. Кто-то из девушек достал большой зонт, и они помогли Несси подняться.

В глазах все ещё были синеватые пятна от фонарика, но это не помешало ей увидеть отброшенный в сторону труп оборотня. Пути назад не было, вот он, лежит совсем рядом, весь в крови; его открытые глаза все ещё ярко светятся, нагоняя ужас.

— Как ты? — спросил парень, дотронувшись до плеча девушки. От телесного контакта её передернуло. Он заметил это и убрал руку.

— Тупые вопросы задаёшь, Рикки-Тикки. — ответила ему Джина, покачав головой. — Её только что пытались разодрать здоровенные оборотни. И где только таких понабирали, — удивилась она. — Давно не видела таких переростков, неужто на овсянке так вымахали…

Руд бросила в сторону напарницы укоризненный взгляд. Та лишь пожала плечами. Парень постарался закрыть собой обзор Несси на тела, но она уже успела рассмотреть их достаточно хорошо. Ей хватило этого, чтобы понять самое главное.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептала она. — Отведите меня домой.

***

Случается, что ты долгое время не можешь доказать что-то ребёнку. Будь то слово или какой-то факт, но он твёрдо стоит на своём и твоё мнение никак не берётся в счёт. Но если вам все же повезёт переубедить дитя и настоять на правоте своих знаний — как волшебным способ, чем бы теперь не занимался ребёнок, эта вещь будет всплывать всё время. Новое знание так захватывает его, что на время ничего другого не существует.

В эти выходные Барри чувствовал себя с Несси именно так. Едва не отправившись к Аиду, она не только поверила во всё, что до этого он ей рассказал, но и овладела каким-то странным не поддающимся контролю желанием узнать всё. Вместо того чтобы трястись в углу, вспоминая о том моменте, как она была на волосок от смерти, девушка продолжала расспрашивать его обо всём подряд, абсолютно везде.

Это здорово действовало Барри на нервы, но он старался не подавать виду. Конечно, он был рад, что Несси не сошла с ума, не закрылась и хорошо пережила события той грозовой ночи. Но так же он был бы невероятно счастлив, если бы она замолчала хоть на минутку.

Неважно, где они были: дома, в магазине, на прогулке или в больнице, она всегда задавала какие-то вопросы. А существуют ли зомби, правда ли, что оборотня можно убить только серебром? Что будет, если вампир посмотрится в зеркало и действительно ли фениксы возрождаются из пепла? И ещё сотня других глупых и невероятно раздражающих вопросов.

Барри не мог винить её, она пережила огромный шок. В ночь, когда Рик почти что на себе притащил её домой, мокрую и напуганную, она тряслась от шока и холода. Какое-то время она даже не могла разговаривать. Шутка ли, пережить нападение оборотней таких размеров. Если бы он не знал этих троих, то ни за что бы не поверил, что в их городе живут такие великаны. Обычно оборотни размером с обычных волков, иногда чуть больше. Это напрямую зависит от их размеров в человеческом обличии, так что Барри даже представить боялся, как те парни выглядели в жизни.

Он не говорил Несси, но прекрасно понимал, что добром это нападение не кончится. Шесть трупов просто так не исчезнут. Да, ребята хорошо постарались, всех засыпали порошком и заставили принять человеческий облик, но живее от этого они не стали. Шесть мёртвых мужчин на улицах города. Даже при условии, что они всё сделали по протоколу, если Охота забрала тела и поступила с ними как надо, всё равно оставались семьи погибших. Просто так исчезновение людей не проходит, и Барри это знал.

Все эти выходные ему приходилось напрягать свою память, избегая любых мест, где до этого он видел оборотней. Им пришлось забыть про кучу хороших мест, включая несколько кафе, ресторанов и даже супермаркетов. Риск напороться на ребят из той же стаи был слишком велик. Наверняка они все знали, как выглядит и пахнет Несси. А вот что конкретно им от неё нужно было, Барри не знал.

Ещё какое-то время назад он начал подозревать, что первым делом Южная стая может подумать, что именно охотники убили их детей и попробуют отомстить. Но Руд точно ему рассказала, что они были у родителей одного из парней и те знают, что это не их рук дело. Другая стая никак не могла напасть по этой причине, ведь именно на их территории было совершено преступление, они скорее подозреваемые, чем оскорблённые.

Только один вариант прекрасно подходил под этот случай. Кто-то из его прошлого преследует Барри. Он выследил его, понял, что Несси — его слабое звено и теперь пытается отомстить. Врать себе нет смысла, парень убил много людей, включая оборотней. И многие из них могут желать мести, это вполне понятно. Не всем удаётся смириться с осознанием того факта, что твои родные, друзья или коллеги были преступниками. Потому после их смерти они могут преследовать охотников, убивших их. Это были обычные издержки их профессии, на которые никто не обращал много внимания. У них были скрытые личности и внешность, которую они старательно меняли.

Но когда это происходит на самом деле, начинаешь задумываться: Кто именно хочет отомстить тебе, заслужено ли, один ли это человек или их там целая толпа? Такие мысли запросто начинают сводить с ума. А когда рядом, без перерывов, щебечет девушка, только что окунувшаяся в этот мир… Психиатрическая лечебница вдруг кажется такой привлекательной.

Но такой роскоши, как сойти с ума Барри позволить себе не мог. Он обязательно должен был сохранять трезвость ума, чтобы защитить свою девушку. Любой ценой. Даже если в конечном итоге им придётся бежать из города, из страны. Ничего не важно, лишь бы она осталась жива.

Он так отчаянно бежал от этой жизни, риска и страха. Так старался начать новую жизнь, в которой не будет никаких убийств и преследований, а только учёба, робота и нормальные здоровые отношения. И когда у него это, наконец, появилось, вселенная решили отобрать всё это. Перечеркнуть одним резким движением, убив при этом невинных детей.

Кинув в корзину пару бутылок холодного чая, Барри заметил, как из соседнего прохода на него смотрит Джина. На ней была неприлично большая ляпа и ядовито розовая куртка, но это точно была она. Парень так отчаянно пытался упростить и обезопасить свою жизнь, а эти трое совершенно не помогали. Он оставил их позади год назад, за что испытывал огромную вину, но так же и облегчение. Они связывали его с той жизнью, от которой парень так бежал. И теперь, когда они снова тут, это так сильно усложняло всё.

Следом за Джиной из ряда со сладостями вышел Рик. Он снова был в этой странной серой мантии-кофте, которая развивалась за ним словно плащ, когда он набирал скорость. Любовь к чёрным авиаторам так и не угасла в сердце парня, Барри улыбнулся, вспоминая сколько таких пар очков были разбиты в драках и как часто начальство отчитывало Рика за траты на них. Парень держал в руках такую же красную корзину для продуктов, но кроме фруктов там, по какой-то странной причине, больше ничего не было.

— Какая встреча, — пролепетал охотник, снимая очки. — Закупаетесь?

Увидев этих двоих, Несси на удивление повеселела. Барри надеялся, что все эти ужасные вещи ассоциативно свяжутся с ними и девушка не захочет больше видеть их никогда в жизни. Что всё то, что тон сделал в прошлом, чтобы избавиться от них, сработает. Так мечтал, чтобы никто больше не испытал эту боль. Что ж, он ошибался.

— Добрый день, — поздоровалась она. Взяв с полки пару коробок с йогуртом, она погрузила их в корзину, что продолжал держать Барри. — Решили вот пополнить свои закрома.

Она мило улыбнулась, заглядывая в их корзину. Наверняка следящую за здоровым образом жизни Несси очень впечатлил такой список покупок. Барри не мог поверить своим глазам, она держалась так спокойно и непринуждённо, а главное проявляла интерес в разговоре с этой шарашкой.

— А мы вот подумываем над тем, чтобы прогуляться немного. — не особо заинтересовано заметила Джина. Она смотрела по сторонам, не задерживая свой взгляд ни на одном из собеседников. — Погода нынче хорошая…

Глаза Несси засияли недобрыми огнями.

— Почему бы после этого вам не присоединиться к нашему ужину? — спросила она, взглянув на Барри. Он почувствовал, как его лицо бледнеет.

Зачем ей взбрело в голову приглашать на ужин охотников, парень не понимал. Никакого скрытого мотива в этом поступке быть не могло, это же Несси! Добрейший человек из всех, кого он успел поведать в своей жизни. Возможно, она чувствует какую-то обязанность перед ними, хочет отблагодарить за то, что случилось с оборотнями. Или хочет ещё донимать их этими странными вопросами?

— С удовольствием! — тут же повеселел Рик. Он посмотрел на Джину, которая отчаянно подавала ему знаки. Ей точно не хотелось идти к ним на ужин.

— Здорово, придёте в семь?

— Без проблем, — ответил ей парень, снова нацепив на нос свои очки. — Ждите нас, мы захватим вино.

***

Что действительно могло вывести Руд из себя — так это доблестные работники полиции.

Ей, как единственному члену их группы с медицинским образованием, приходилось заниматься вскрытиями. И она любила эту работу, мёртвые разговаривали с ней куда охотнее, чем живые. Им всё равно было - кто она, с кем спит или какого цвета её кожа. Они с удовольствием отвечали на любые её вопросы и содействовали следствию, как только могли. Чего она не могла сказать о полиции.

Встречались добрые, отзывчивые люди, мир не кишит одними ублюдками, и Руд прекрасно это понимала. Но в основном правоохранительным органам не очень нравилось, когда заявлялись какие-то другие люди и забирали у них дело. Даже другие работники морга косились на неё, когда девушка забирала тела или проводила вскрытие прямо у них. Она готова была поклясться, что девяносто процентов из них желали ей смерти.

Этот город не стал исключением. Тел было три, а потому вывести их куда-то было проблемой, как и в принципе, найти и место, куда их можно вывести. В её работе была важна каждая деталь, поэтому она не брезговала повторными осмотрами и всяческими анализами, занимающими время.

Данное дело было очень странным. В своей основе убийство было вполне себе примитивным: оборотни постоянно разрывают друг другу глотки по разным причинам, это весьма обыденное событие. Но что-то не давало Руд покоя. Ей казалось, что есть какая-то зацепка, которую она пока не нашла. И что именно этот факт окажется решающим в деле.

Один из парней – Хунг - к родителям которого они ездили, лежал перед ней на столе под холодным светом лампы. Он был очень молод, парню едва стукнуло семнадцать. За что такого милого ребёнка могли растерзать, девушка не знала. Чаще всего дело было в захвате территорий, но что такого могло быть у подростка?

«А что было у тебя в его годы?» — неожиданно пронеслось в голове у Руд. Ей даже не пришлось задумываться, ответ как-то пришёл сам собой.

 _Секс_.

Такие вещи обычные патологоанатомы проверяли обязательно. Но когда ты так зациклен на особенностях организмов существ иногда такие обычные вещи ускользают. На своей практике Руд не встречала ни одно случая, где существа были бы замешаны в старом добром бытовом убийстве. Там всегда были какие-то глубокие мотивы, интриги и скандалы. Поэтому, когда ей в голову пришла мысль о сексе, она слегка засомневалась. Но ей и так предстояло проторчать в морге до вечера, так что она принялась за дело.

Наконец, она получила ответ на свой вопрос. У этого оборотня действительно был секс в его последний день. Никаких материалов для теста на ДНК она не нашла, но зато вспомнила про странные маленькие царапинки на его спине, которые приняла за обычные расчёсы. Внезапно осенённая, она вылетела из морга, направляясь в забегаловку к его родителям.

Решив не светиться, Руд передвигалась по городу пешком. Она использовала навигатор, надеясь, что не потеряется среди сотни тех маленьких улочек. Это было какое-то проклятье. Даже ей, до зубов вооружённой, было слегка не по себе в некоторых закоулках этого города. Он был слишком счастливым и миниатюрным. Всё тут казалось чересчур фальшивым.

— Говорю тебе, Нолан, я уверен, что среди оборотней, убитых в парке был Хунг. Это был он.

Услышав знакомое имя, Руд быстро притормозила у поворота и затаилась. С другой стороны стены стояли два парня лет по двадцать. Они были увлечены своей беседой, потому не заметили девушку, и она решила этим воспользоваться. Вдохнув, как учил Рик, чтобы успокоиться сердце, она затаилась.

— Если бы это был он, Мэйв бы уже повесилась давно. А я видел её вчера, она была в прекрасном настроении. — ответил второй парень, в конце затянувшись сигаретой.

Тот парень, что был выше, выдернул её из зубов парня и втёр в асфальт несколькими грациозными и явно показными движениями.

— Прекращай курить. Если отец узнает, то снова заведёт свою шарманку. Я больше не вынесу.

Взяв второго парня за плечо, он потянул его за собой как раз в ту сторону, где стояла Руд.

— И я более чем уверен, что если эта семейка гарпий узнает, что наш Хунг спал с их девчонкой, — высокий оборотень покачал головой. — Это будет гражданская война, чувак. Война…

Руд точно могла сказать, что она ненавидит эту работу. Высовываясь из мусорного бака, куда она прыгнула, чтобы остаться незамеченной для подозреваемых, девушка внезапно поняла, что во что-то вляпался. Увы, в обоих смыслах. Штаны уже вряд ли можно было отстирать, стоит просто их выбросить и запросить в ближайшем полицейском участке средства на новые. Ей охотно выделят пару баксов, хотя с большей охотой правительство почему-то выдаёт им оружие.

Рик наверняка сейчас проводил время гораздо продуктивнее, чем она, даже Джина, возможно, делает сейчас хоть что-то полезное, даже не выходя из их номера. Находясь на дне мусорного бака, девушка подумала, как же повезло Несс. Ей не надо беспокоиться за свою жизнь, даже зная про существ. Обо всем позаботиться Барри, который оберегает её, словно фарфоровую вазу.

Может быть, Руд просто мечтала о спокойном детстве, где нет нужды учится стрелять, убивать и вытаскивать из себя арбалетные стрелы. Да, возможно ей  хотелось быть чуточку счастливее. Но сейчас, глядя на этих ничего не подозревающих людей, которые умирают из-за того, что вышли погулять во время стычки оборотней или заплыли на территории русалок, она поняла, что уж лучше так. По крайней мере, её жизнь не однообразна и всегда полна отключений.

С этой мыслью, Руд выскочила из бака и припустила по тёмной улице. Кто-то должен рассказать остальным о том, что именно скрывает эта маленькая стая. И почему оборотни так любят рестораны быстрого питания?.. Не, потому же, что и все остальные. Просто любят, и всё тут.

Узкие улицы начинали действовать девушке на нервы. Последние города, которые они посещали, были в основном большими, поэтому эти заколки и множественные проулки так бесили Руд, что она едва не забыла, что собралась рассказать.

Их отель находился в центре города, Рик решил, что на этот раз будет лучше поселиться ближе к месту убийства. Никому не хотелось повторить опыт Монте-Карло. Конечно, на пятизвёздочный отель в Охоте никто бы не выделил им денег, но жили они весьма неплохо. У каждого был свой маленький номер, с кроватью и санузлом.

Большего для жизни охотнику и не нужно было. Да, иногда они снимали себе квартиры, но в этот раз задерживаться здесь надолго они не собирались. В тайне Рик надеялся, что Барри захочет с ними уехать, захочет вернуться. Руд же таких надежд не питала, она давно для себя решила, что этот парень — часть её прошлого. В отличие от Рика и Джины, они её настоящее, за которое стоит зацепиться и крепко держать. А вот что предоставит ей будущее, только предстоит узнать. И зачем его торопить, если можно просто жить?

Танцуя на грани жизни и смерти, охотники всегда умели ценить моменты. Поэтому Руд зашла в пекарню, расположенную рядом с отелем, чтобы купить чего-нибудь. Они потеряли весь пакет документов две недели назад, а никому не хотелось светиться, заказывая еду в номер. Немного подумав, она ещё заскочила в мясную лавку: сахар сахаром, а на одних пышках при такой работе не протянуть.

Руд аккуратно поднималась по лестнице, не желая быть записанной на камеру лифта и также избегая все остальные, расположенные по этажам. Когда она зашла в комнату к Джине, чтобы предложить выбраться, то вместо неё нашла Рика, собирающего какие-то бумаги.

— Уезжаем? — спросила она, будто это не имело значения. Парень всегда знал, когда пора смотать удочки, а вопросом справедливости никто из них не страдал. Конечно, убитые всегда имели значение и заслуживали справедливости, но в мире сотни охотников. Если не они, то кто-то другой. Поэтому девушки всецело доверяли в этом вопросе своему напарнику.

— Нет, — сказал он, что-то нервно пнув ногой. — Идём в гости. Я не могу найти галстук…

Выкинув какой-то маленький предмет одежды, даже не желая знать, что именно это было, Рик нервно продолжил копаться в вещах Джины, ведь она была единственная человеком, у которого действительно мог оказаться галстук.

Руд выпустила пакеты из рук, намеренно создавая шум. Парня передёрнуло, он медленно повернул к ней голову.

— Что?

Руд скрестила руки на груди.

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. — подала плечами она. Парень выгнул бровь. — Просто без телефона ты как-то прекрасно смог принять это приглашение. А вот если я хочу тебе сказать о том, что я узнала мотив убийства…

— Я понимаю, что он сделал всем нам больно, но… — Рик запнулся. — Что ты сказала?

С разбегу запрыгнув на кровать, Руд почувствовала, как, наконец, подцепила его. С Барри у всех будто пропал азарт к этому делу. Словно все забыли, для кого они занимаются этим и что потом их ждёт. Словно эти трое парней не были столь важны, как Барри и его новая девушка.

— Я сказала, что спасла ваши задницы. Пока вы лазили, один Демон знает где, я всего-навсего прогулялась по городу и узнала мотив убийства. Как и свидетеля.

Отбросив вещи в сторону, Рик присел рядом с Руд, и на его лице засияла улыбка.

— Дорогая, хочешь сказать, что ты раскрыла это дело?..


End file.
